Rio 2: A Different Happily Ever After
by WM0135
Summary: A different way but same ending for Rio 2. After saving Linda and Tulio, Blu found out the deforestation problem was very serious. He headed back to Eduardo and tried to persuade him to fight against them. What would happen if Eduardo refused to let his tribe fight back? While the flock is willing to? Find out in this story! [Rated K for some action] [REWRITTEN: MINOR CHANGES]


**Author's note:**

**Hello FanFic, my first story! This is my own idea. I didn't copy any author's story. Also, all characters in this story belong to Blue Sky Studios. Just some simple introduction about me here. My name is Bosco. I'm living in Hong Kong, and I'm a male. So lets not talk about nonsense. Into the STORY!**

After helping Linda and Tulio to get out of their prison, Blu helped a Gold Macaw by messing with the buttons of the bulldozer. He then escaped a few falling trees and flew into a flat area where the trees were cut down by loggers.

_This is not good. I must go back and warn them! Huh… Maybe we should fight them back, but will Eduardo allow the tribe to fight back? Is he retreating already? Dah! I don't have time for thinking!_ With this, Blu started to fly back to the tribe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jewel was standing on a branch, gazing towards the way Blu had flown away, hoping and waiting for Blu's return. She was afraid that Blu might not return to her and their child and went back to Rio, or Minnesota if even worse. Suddenly, she was interrupted by Roberto's voice.<p>

"**AHH!** Game over! **IT'S OVER!** The lights! **THE LIGHTS!** **AHHHH!**"

Jewel wondered what he was screaming about. Eduardo flew towards him and landed in front of him.

"It's over, it's over, **IT'S OVER!**The loggers are coming, and Blu is with them!"

"**TRAITOR!**" Eduardo cried out angrily.

"No! No, Blu is trying to help us."

"What? By **HIMSELF**?" Jewel interrupted.

Eduardo didn't hesitate and commanded, "Let's evacuate. We're leaving. Let's go, everyone **MOVE OUT**!**GO! GO! GO!**"

"Dad, no, not this time. I'm not going with you."

"You **HAVE** to go with me. I'm not going to put my family in danger."

"Blu **IS** my family, and I am not leaving him behind!"

"You don't have to." A voice suddenly came next to them.

They all turn their heads and saw Blu standing in front of them.

She walked towards him and rubbed his beak with hers while saying, "Are you OK?" She was very glad that Blu didn't leave her and their children and go back to Rio. After they broke it, Blu started to talk to Eduardo.

"Look, Eduardo, I might not be the birdliest bird in the flock. But for once, that's actually a good thing. You know the jungle, I **know** humans, and I know that together we can stop them. We can't let them take our home. Sure it's hot and loud and filled with creepy bugs, but it's ours. Let's fight for it! Who's with me?"

"I'm with you- **AHHHH"** the old bird said while walking forward and falling off a tree.

"… Anybody else?"

"No, Stu. You have caused enough trouble these days. I will not put my family and the whole tribe in danger just for defeating them. We **MUST** evacuate at **ONCE**!"

"But sir, if we fight back, we might be able to-"

"**NO! I SAY NO! I WILL NOT PUT THE TIRBE IN DANGER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE JUST A PET! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THEM! AND I WILL NOT ALLOW MY TRIBE TO HELP YOU!**"

"**DAD!**" Jewel interrupted, "Why don't you just give Blu a chance? He is very familiar with human stuffs and he knows how to destroy them. And if the loggers are gone, we won't have any threats anymore! At least at the time."

"**NO!** Jewel, don't you see he is only a useless **PET**? **HE CAN'T HELP US! I DON'T EVEN SEE A SINGLE ADVANTAGE IN HIM! HE EVEN KICKED THE BALL TO THE WRONG GOAL! HOW CAN WE TRUST HIM?**" Eduardo shouted at Jewel while pointing at Blu.

"Sir, just please, give me a chance. If the threat is over, we can-"

"**I SAY NO!**"

"... Fine. I will fight them **myself**." Blu said while flying away. He was absolutely hurt by Eduardo's words. Jewel looked at Eduardo with disappointment.

"Then I shall fight with him." She said while taking the flight.

"No, Jewel, come back! I've already lost you once, and I'll not lose you twice!"

"Eddie," Mimi suddenly said. "Maybe you really should give Blu a chance. Although he is not a wild bird, not everyone is useless. You need to give him some time and chances in order to see what's good about him."

"… Everyone, we're leaving. Let's evacuate. **GO! GO! GO!**" Eduardo shouted.

However, every Blue Spix's Macaws were only standing there, not moving.

"What are you all's problem? We need to leave **NOW**!"

"Maybe Blu's right!" one of the Macaws suddenly said.

"Yeah, he said he knows human really well."

"Although he lost the match, I have to admit he is a really good and skillful player. He just kicked the ball to the wrong goal."

"He can help us ending this threat!"

"Let's help him!"

"**YEAH!**"

With that, everyone started flying towards the way Blu had flown.

"Wait! **STOP!** You can't do this! **THIS IS AN ORDER! WE WILL LOSE!"** Eduardo began.

"All due respect, Sir, if we don't give it a try, how do you know we're losing?" a sentry macaw told Eduardo and flew with the flock towards the direction which Blu and Jewel left.

* * *

><p>While the flock was leaving for Blu, Blu was flying alone towards the direction of the opened area in the jungle.<p>

_Eduardo, why can't you just give me a chance to prove myself? Why do you always denied me about my requests? What had I done to upset you at the very beginning? Just because I was a _**_pet_**_? Is there anything wrong about being a pe… no, _**_companion_**_? I-_

"**BLU!**" Blu's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice behind him. Jewel speeded up and caught up with Blu.

"Blu, don't worry. I'm here with you."

"Thanks Jewel. I bet the flock isn't coming, right?"

"I don't know. When I left, they were just standing there."

"Oh… What about the kids?"

"They're with Mimi."

Just then, Blu and Jewel arrived at the opened area. They saw Linda and Tulio standing in front of cranes and bulldozers.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**" Tulio shouted very loud. Just then, Blu flew towards the first bulldozer and messed with the buttons, the bulldozer stopped. Blu messed with another bulldozer and was about to get his next target, a crane hit him from the back as he didn't see it coming, and he fell to the ground. The driver of the crane got out and about to grab Blu while Jewel scratched his face. The driver backed up and was about to throw his body at them, he was shocked by what he was seeing.

There was a whole flock of Blue Spix's Macaws standing on branches and twigs. Mimi, Clara, Bia and Tiago were standing in the middle. However, Eduardo was nowhere to be seen. All the cranes and bulldozers stopped.

"**AHHHHHH!**" The driver screamed and dashed away. Suddenly, Big Boss stopped him and said, "Where do you think you're going? It's just a bunch of pigeons! **GET BACK TO WORK!**" with that, the cranes and bulldozers started rolling again.

"**BIRDS OF BLUE FEATHERS…**" Mimi, Clara, Bia and Tiago shouted.

"**…HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!**" The others shouted the rest as they started flying after the loggers.

"I can't believe they're willing to help us!" Blu mumbled as he recovered from the crane's smash.

"C'mon, Blu. We have a fight to finish!" Jewel said as she and Blu flew off.

And so, the fight between the Blue Macaws and the loggers began.

Blu led the Macaws into battle while Jewel led some Female Macaws to throw Brazil nuts into exhaust pipes of vehicles.

Eduardo was secretly watching from the trees nearby.

After the main forces of the loggers were defeated, Blu and Tiago started sabotaging the remaining vehicles. Nigel, with Gabi and Charlie, spotted them.

"Charlie, prepare the nose-zooka"

After Blu popping the lock with the Swiss army knife, he threw it to Tiago.

"Now we're talking." Tiago said as he popped the other lock.

"Ready, aimed, **FIRE!**" Nigel commanded as Charlie shot the poisonous dart towards Blu. However, it missed him and the dart was reflected back to Nigel. It barely missed him.

"Foiled again!" Nigel mumbled.

Later on, the Scarlet Macaws joined the battle as they threw Brazil nuts at the loggers. Animals from the talent show, held by Rafael, Nico and Pedro, also joined them. The loggers were screaming while running for their lives.

"**COME BACK! **You're useless.** ALL **of you!" Big Boss shouted angrily.

"We still got it, Blu." Linda said to Blu before doing their unique fist bump.

**_BOOM!_**

All in a sudden, dynamites exploded behind them. A tree was blown up. Blu saw dynamites set up around trees.

"I have to do everything myself!" Big Boss mumbled as he lit the remaining dynamites.

Blu flew towards the dynamites and began to plug them out.

"**HEY!** Get away from tha- **UGHH!**" Big Boss was pinned down by Nigel.

"No one steals my scene." Nigel said while going after Blu. Big Boss recovered from Nigel. Just as he wanted to pick up his fedora, a python appeared in front of him, and was about to eat him.

"… Lollipop?**"** Big Boss asked the python.

As for Blu, he was carrying the dynamites to the air in his talons, panting. The dynamites were so heavy, much heavier than he expected. As he looked down, he saw a Sulfur-crested Cockatoo climbing up the dynamites.

"**WHAT?**"

"Hehaha…"

"What are you doing? Let go! Save yourself!" Blu cried out, still panting.

"Come on, let go!"

"**NEVER!**"

"Are you crazy? You'll bring both of us down! Let GO!... Ouch! Oww! Wow!" the fire sparkles reached his talons. He let go of the dynamites and pushed the Cockatoo away from the dynamites. It revealed to be Nigel.

"**NIGEL?**"

"Déjà vu, **BLU!**" Nigel said while pushing Blu towards the dynamites.

The dynamites exploded.

* * *

><p>"<strong>BLU!"<strong> Jewel screamed worriedly as she watched the Cockatoo pushed Blu towards the dynamites. Since there is always an action-and-reaction force, when Nigel was pushing Blu towards the dynamites, he practically pushed him away from the dynamites, which resulted in not harmed. He landed on some soft brushes, while Blu landed on his back on the hard dirt ground, seriously injured- Some of his feathers were even burning (just like the falling burning feather after the dynamites exploded in the movie). He was too weak to move at the time. Nigel walked up to Blu and punched him in the face, resulted a black eye.

"You have **NO** idea what had became of **ME**!"

Nigel said as he delivered another punch to Blu's stomach. Blu cried out in pain.

"They **MOCKED ****ME**! Because of **YOU**! After you blasted me out of the plane, the propeller cut all my feathers, resulted in **NAKED**! I was taken a picture by that funky monkey and **EVERYONE** who saw me laughed me. And after that surgeon, I was never able to fly **AGAIN**!" Nigel then delivered an elbow (Angled wing) to Blu's back. A very clear sound of bone's cracking was heard.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Blu screamed at his top voice. Just then, he was given another kick in the stomach and a punch in the beak. He was about to lose conscious.

"This will be the very last moment of your time in earth. Any last words?" Nigel asked in a taunting tone.

"...J...Je...Jewel...el..."

"**AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Good bye, Blu."

As Nigel was going to kill Blu, somebody suddenly kicked him so hard as he was sent across the dirt for a few meters. It was Jewel. When he was recovering from the counter, something shot him. It was a tranquilizer dart shot by Tulio with his tranquilizer gun. He suddenly felt so funny as he lost his conscious.

"J…Jewel…" Blu mumbled weakly.

"Yes, darling," she answered worriedly.

"I…I lo…love…y…you…" with that, he passed out.

"**BLU!**" Jewel screamed. "Blu, wake up! If this is a joke, it is not funny!"

"**DAD!**" Clara, Bia and Tiago landed next to Jewel.

"What happened? Why is Dad lying on the floor? And why is his beak bleeding?" Bia asked.

"That stupid Nigel bird, who smuggled your dad and me before you were born, made your dad looked like this." Jewel explained.

"Bob? Nigel is disguising as Bob the bird?" Clara asked.

"Hey! Ain't that…" Pedro started.

"I told you I know him from somewhere!" Rafael told Nico and Pedro.

Just then, the sentry macaws brought two tied up figures. They told Jewel, "We saw them trying to kill Blu earlier when he was breaking that bulldozer."

"Thank you. Tulio, can you give them both a tranquilizer shot?" Jewel told Tulio while doing some actions in order to make Tulio understand. Tulio took some time to figure out what she was telling him and put them into sleep.

"He needs immediately medical attention!" Tulio said as he picked Blu up and went to their campsite. However he and Linda didn't know the campsite was destroyed by the bulldozer.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the campsite, Linda and Tulio were shocked for what happened to their campsite. Though, they still manage to find Tulio's bag which had some surgery tools, that was not smashed by the bulldozer luckily. They found a non-damaged table and started the operation.<p>

"Hmmm… This is not good, Blu has a broken beak, a black eye, cracked bones at the back, and he has a second-degree burn… Linda, can you give me that scapel? ...Linda?"

"…Oh. Of course, Tulio…" Linda was in deep though when Tulio called her. She gave him the scalpel. Tulio started from Blu's back.

"Tulio…" Linda started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Blu may die?"

"There is a chance if his nerves are damaged."

"Tulio, you **MUST** save Blu."

"I'm pretty sure he'll live."

Linda sighed in relieve.

As the operation was going on, Jewel was watching from a branch above them, crying. Besides her were Clara, Bia and Tiago.

"Mom, is Dad going to be OK?" Bia asked her mom. She was really afraid that her dad would die.

"_Sniff…_ I don't know… Tulio said he may… _Sniff_… die…" Jewel was unable to continue. As Jewel was crying, Eduardo landed next to her.

"Look, Daughter," Eduardo started. "If he really dies, you should really let him go and find another mate. For example, Roberto is the best choice." Eduardo said. It was obvious that he still didn't want Blu as his son-in-law.

"_Sniff…_ Why… Why don't you like him… as my…**MATE**? What is wrong with him?" Jewel said, somehow frustrated.

"Jewel, he is a **PET**!"

"Then **WHAT'S** wrong for being a **PET**? And as he said, he is a **COMPANION**! Also, he is **ONCE** a pet."

"…Then what makes you love this so called '**companion**'?"

"_Sighed_... He isn't just a human companion."

Jewel sat on the branch, looking at Blu. Eduardo sat beside her.

"Back when we first met, I also though he was only a human's pet. We were caught, being locked up in a cage, and we were chained together. That Cockatoo was the pet of the smugglers, who caught us and chained us. Blu used his human intelligence to open the cage's lock, while I was just banging the cage left and right, making noise. At that time, he told me he can't fly, and I hated him."

Jewel sniffed, and she continued.

"We were forced to move on by walking. Blu tried to learn flying with the help of Rafael, but failed. Later on we arrived at Nico and Pedro's Samba club. Blu was dancing uncontrollably, and somehow my hatred towards him was gone. He was actually a nice dancer. We sat on a tram to a bulldog named Luiz's garage after our first dance and a counter with a bunch marmosets. While we're sitting on the tram, Nico and Pedro made a mood for bring us together. I found out that he was a funny bird. I started to fall in love with him."

She sniffed again, remembering those wonderful moments.

"After Luiz had our chain broken, I had an argument with Blu, and we parted ways. I was sad about that, and was crying. Suddenly that Cockatoo caught me again and I was locked up in their place. Blu came back to save me, but unfortunately he ended up being locked up by Nigel. We were taken to a sliver-bird-thing, what human called a plane, and took off to whatever place which was not Brazil. Blu once used his human intelligence and saved all the trapped birds. My wing was then broken by a falling cage, and unable to fly while the plane was going to crash. Blu defeated Nigel, and was about to catch me since I was falling out of the plane. He couldn't catch me, and he did one thing that I've never expected he would do—'

Jewel paused for a moment, regaining her breath.

"—He jumped out of the plane and dived after me, when he was still unable to fly. He said a sentence which I will never forget in my entire life. He said, "I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?" At that moment, I realized he loved me, and I loved him, and so I kissed him. After the kiss, I thought we were going to die no matter what, but the kiss we shared had awoken his heart to Samba, and he was flying. He saved my life, and every bird's lives on that plane."

She turned her head to Eduardo. "Dad, just give him a chance, can't you?"

After hearing the story between them, Eduardo was shocked that Blu had done so many things to Jewel, and he just rejected him.

"…I'm sorry that I kept rejecting him as my son-in-law… I should have known him fully before jumping into a conclusion. Jewel," Jewel looked at his father's eyes.

"I'll give him a chance. And… And I regret what I've done to him in these three days… And, sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"You better apologize to him after he wakes up… or if he even wakes up…" Jewel broke out crying again. Eduardo hugged her and said, "I'm sure he'll make it. We have to believe in him."

Just then, the operation was done. Tulio fixed his body in shape so he couldn't move in order for his cracked bone to recover. Tulio also treated his black eye, burns and beak. He called Jewel, "Jewel! I'm done with Blu. But he's still in his coma though."

"Jewel, that human knows you?"

Jewel stopped crying and said, "Oh. Dad, this is the human who fixed my broken wing. His name is Tulio. That woman with red hair over there was Blu's former owner, Linda."

"He fixed your wing? **IMPOSSIBLE**! He is a **HUMAN**!"

"Dad, not all humans are bad. At least these two are good. Tulio even built a bird sanctuary in order to keep birds safe from smugglers."

"I guess I only saw one side of human, but not the other side… while Blu saw the other side, not my side."

Jewel flew down to Blu, who was still unconscious at the time.

"Blu, if you hear me, this is Jewel, your mate. Please don't leave me. I _love_ you, no matter what." Jewel started crying on Blu's feathery chest, again. Their kids then flew down next to Jewel.

"Dad," Bia started, "please wakes up!" Clara continued, "We're sorry for doing bad things." Tiago finished. With that, they three hugged Blu.

Roberto was the next to speak, "Blu, if I made you feel like I was stealing Ju Ju from you, I'm sorry. I don't have such a feeling, I was just missing her. We are only best friends. Nothing more. Please wake up, Ju Ju and your kids needs you."

The last one who spoke was Eduardo. All the Blue Macaws were standing on branches and twigs above and around them.

"Blu, as a father-in-law, I am really sorry about my attitudes towards you. I'm sorry for what I said to you, I'm sorry for not accepting you, and most of all, I'm sorry for mocking you. I should have known your background first, and I should have known what happened between you and my daughter before judging you. Please forgive me, I am really, **REALLY**, sorry."

"It's ok, Eduardo." Blu's weak voice suddenly echoed in the air. They all looked at Blu, which was now awakened.

"Roberto, I accept your apology. Kids, don't worry, I'll always be with you, and Jewel, I _love_ you too." With that, Blu kissed the surprised yet delighted Jewel passionately. The kiss lasted about two minutes, everyone was cheering, including Linda and Tulio. After they broke the kiss, Jewel started, "Blu, don't even dare to leave me again."

"I promise I will never leave the Gem of the Forest again" with that, they kissed again.

After Blu recovered from his injuries, the animals in the Amazon held a party. The whole area was also declared as a wildlife preserve. As the party was going on, Blu and Jewel were dancing happily.

"You sure you can make the Amazon our home? With the heat the creepy bugs?" Jewel asked Blu.

"What? Are you kidding? I am Mister Jungle. Totally wild, and very, very, very brave." Just then, a spider came out from behind.

"**WAH! WAAAA! WHAO!**" screamed Blu.

"Maybe we can do summers in Rio." Jewel said while turning Blu's head facing hers with her wingtip.

"You're my one and only, Jewel." Blu said while grinning.

"Awwww…" Jewel returned while gazing at Blu and nuzzled his beak with hers.

**THE END**

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoy my story. I don't think there will be a sequel about this story. Yep. So about other ideas, I am thinking of writing shorts about Rio 1 and Rio 2. If I have time, of course. You know, it's a busy life in Hong Kong. If you guys have time, please comment, or PM me. This helps me a lot. So, that's all for now, peace out.**


End file.
